


The Heart Wants

by Angearia



Category: Angel The Series
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordy and Doyle could've been something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aisalynn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aisalynn).



> This drabble is for [](http://aisalynn.livejournal.com/profile)[**aisalynn**](http://aisalynn.livejournal.com/)  who wanted some Cordy/Doyle lovin'.   Set during _I Will Remember You_.

“Ugh.  I’m telling you, Doyle, the world is about to end.  This always happens whenever Buffy shows her face.  You did notice that thing on her face, right?  That thing?”

“Now, Cordy, I’m sure it’s not –”

She scoffed.  “Oh please.  You have no idea what you’re talking about, little Irish man.  Buffy is a walking disaster.  Word to the wise, you see her coming your way – run.”  She scowled.  “What does Angel see in her anyways?  She’s arrogant, self-involved, conceited, bossy as hell.” 

Doyle shook his head, smiling.  “Lord knows how the heart works, Princess.  ‘S’a mystery to me.”


End file.
